Aprendiendo a Tocar la Guitarra
by Nachelly
Summary: Bella quiere seguir los pasos de su madre... en la música y sufre de panico escénico. Un Edward dispuesto a ayudarla, pero hay un problema... se gustan y ninguno sabe como decircelo al otro...-Lo se mal summary, pero soy primeriza, no sean malas-... pasen a leer :D
1. Mi vida Pov Bella

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. pero la trama es completamente mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

-Bella ya me voy- escuche decir a mi papa mientras salía del baño.

-ok papa nos vemos en la noche- respondí mientras entraba a mi cuarto para alistarme para el colegio.

Termine de vestirme y me dirigí a mi coche para irme al instituto.

Como odio los lunes, es q siempre es lo mismo tienes dos hermosos días de descanso y luego viene el ocupado lunes, simplemente el q invento q habíaq tener dos días seguidos de descanso y luego un terrible lunes, no vivió para contarlo.

En fin siempre a siempre es la misma rutina, Charlie se va al trabajo temprano y lo veo en la noche, en el transcurso del día voy al instituto y luego a mis clases de ingles y música… la mejor parte del día es cuando voy a la academia luna nueva a recibir lecciones de canto y guitarra, siempre me ha gustado la música y Charlie me animo a entrar en la academia hace dos años cuando tenia 14, ya q según el tengo el talento de mama, al principio fue para puro canto en donde conocí a mi loca amiga Alice Cullen, ella me a ayudado bastante con mi miedo escénico y me saco de mi "jaula social" como ella lo llama a una vida "mas o menos normal de adolescente" palabras de Alice no mías.

Pero después de un año conocí a su primo Emmet MacCarty gigantesco oso de peluche es un gran chico y mi "hermano mayor" según el, y no se lo digan pero yo creo lo mismo, el toca la batería y tiene una novia espectacular Rosalie Hele, ella es muy hermosa pero arisca en cuanto a conocer nuevas personas, pero cuando realmente llegas a conocerla es muy buena amiga, tiene un mellizo Jasper el ser mas amable y tranquilo del mundo y futuro novio de Alice los dos están loquitos el uno por el otro pero son demasiado tímidos en ese tema como para dar el primer paso.

Bueno de todas formas no es q yo sea diferente, de aquí mi dilema después de año y medio de tomar clases de música, el hermano de Alice, Edward el chico mas irresistible sobre la faz de la tierra, es súper guapo, alto, cabello cobrizo, y con unos ojos hermosos son de un verde q cambia según su estado de animo, en fin creo que estoy divagando, el caso es que entro a la academia para dar clases de guitarra por "por falta de dinero" me dijo mi amiga, aunque no estoy muy segura de por q, sus padres tiene mucho dinero, es mas Alice siempre esta jugando conmigo a la "Barbie Bella" dicho por el oso, y según tengo entendido nunca había querido dictar clases.

El punto es q en cuanto supe q daría clases me inscribí de inmediato desde q lo conocí me ha gustado siempre, y siendo sincera soy medio acosadora silenciosa ya q me la vivo mas en casa de Alice q en la mía.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Alice cuando me baje de mi camioneta, acercándose a donde yo estaba para ir juntas a clases. Se me olvidaba tenemos todas las clases juntas.

-Hola Alice- dije yo mientras me dirigía a tomar mis libros.

-Almendra y Bellota, como están mis dos chicas favoritas!? Pero no se lo digan a Rose o se pondrá celosa- dijo Emmet cuando íbamos llegando al salón, con los entupidos apodos q nos coloca siempre.

-Hola oso- dijimos la enana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-hay como amo a estas dos chicas, por cierto no han visto a mi hermosa novia?.

-Emmet sabes q tengo clases con ellas y siempre llego tarde para q preguntas siempre?- dijo Rose entrando al salón con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Amoooooooooorrrrrrrr no me puedes privar del placer de preguntar por ti no seas maluca- dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos de perro.

-Ainsss, como odio q hagas eso- dijo dándole un beso para nada apto para menores.

-iugggg, por favor consíganse un cuarto- dijo Alice poniendo cara de asco, y yo sentándome en mi silla y riéndome, con ellos siempre era lo mismo.

-Hola Emmet, Bella y Alice- dijo Jasper entrando al salón y vernos en la rutina- Emmet dice Edward q no te va a cubrir de nuevo con la sra Bennett q tienes q entrar a clases y temprano.

-ains siempre tan amargado el hermano tuyo nomo- dijo alborotándole el cabello a Alice.

-Pffff- dijo Alice, tratando de acomodarse y sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno mis queridos polluelos los dejo me voy a alegrarle el día a enojon- dijo Emmet saliendo para su clase de literatura.

-Buenos días clase por favor tomen asiento- dijo el sr Rodríguez mientras entraba al salón, Jasper se despidió y se fue a su clase mientras Rose se sentaba detrás de nosotras.

Luego de dos clases salimos al comedor, donde nos reunimos todos de nuevo.

-Bellota como vas con las clases de guitarra?-dijo Emmet sentándose en nuestra mesa.

-Haaa.. ps.. bien.. creo- dije balbuceando y colocándome colorada como era de costumbre al recordar mi maestro.

-No hay naaaaada especial q contarnos?.

-Porr.. q .. abria de haberlo?- pregunte dudosa, será q la bocaza de Alice les contó algo, quiero decir q ella sepa q me gusta su hermano ya es bastante vergonzoso, y mas fue el como se dio cuenta.

Flash Back

Estábamos en la casa de Alice y Esme su madre nos estaba preparando un pastel para llevarle a Emmet que estaba cumpliendo un año con su novia, y de repente baja su hermano y saluda a su hermana y madre y luego se dirige hasta la sala donde estaba yo leyendo un libro y se sienta en el piano a tocar sin darse cuenta de q estoy hay pero en eso llega Alice.

-Bella esto esta quedando muy achocolatado!- dijo brincando encima mió con una cuchara llena de chocolate poniéndola en mi cara y haciendo sobresaltar a Edward.

-Ja! Hooo..la bella no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, como estas?- dijo el cobrizo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-HAAAAAA! Que mal educado eres Edward! Bella lleva aquí como dos horas! Estamos haciéndole un pastel a Emmet y Rose por su primer año juntos pero bella hizo la mayor parte y.. bueno luego llego mama con mucho chocolate…. y tuvimos q sacar a bella para q no se lo comiera y poder decorar la torta.. Pero no es el punto como no la ves ni q fuera tan pequeña!-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y sus manos en las caderas con su mirada de "ten cuidado con lo q respondes".

-lo siento mucho de verdad, es q ella estaba tan callada y escondida en el mueble q no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho bella- dijo bajando su mirada.

-No.o.. te preocupes, de verdad estaba muy concentrada tampoco te vi hasta q comenzases a tocar, por cierto tocas muy bien-dije sonrojándome y bajando un poco la mirada.

-gracias la verdad a mi también me gusta mucho esta melodía- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, que me hizo mirarlo como una boba.

-Buueeeno vamos bella se nos hará tarde para la clase de canto, y además tienes q empezar a mirar que instrumento quieres aprender a tocar- dijo Alice amarrándome del brazo.

-Alice sabes q quiero la guitarra pero no hay muchos cupos- dije mirándola desconcertada, ya se lo había dicho hace semanas.

-Bella esta en la academia?- dijo Edward con una mirada extraña.

-Claro tiene un año y un poco mas, canta excelente- dijo Alice mirándome con orgullo.

-no lo dudo, bueno me tengo q ir un placer hablar con uds pero tengo q resolver algo importante- dijo Edward despidiéndose de nosotras y saliendo de la casa.

-AHORA DIME DESDE CUANDO?!- dijo una Alice muy impresionada con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-Desde cuando q?-dije haciéndome la loca.

-DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTA MI HER- le tape la boca antes de q terminara la oración, y dirigiéndome a la ventana para asegurarme de q ya se había ido Edward.

-Cállate o quieres q todos se enteren hasta Esme q esta aquí al lado!- dije muy alarmada y susurrando.

-Ho! Entonces es cierto- dijo mirándome muy calculadora.

-bueno si pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie- dije volteando los ojos.

-hoooooo esto será muy divertido- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y yo suspiraba y pensaba, esto va a ser una pesadilla y todo por mi entupida cara con babas por su hermano.

Fin del Flash Back

-no pues nada pregunto ya van q 5 meses en clases y aun no te hemos visto tocar- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues tu sabes lo q me cuesta mostrarme ante los demás, es así como el canto poco a poco voy perdiendo mi pánico- dije mientras me comía mi manzana.

-Seee claro, no será q no prestas atención por el guapo profesor?- dijo Emmet alzando sus cejas sucesivamente.

-Ho Emmet me halagas no sabia q fueras Bi!- dijo un Edward muy divertido mientras yo me ponía como un tomate.

-Pe.. pe..pero si yo .. yo- trataba de decir un Emmet desconcertado por q a el fue al q le terminaron dirigiéndose las risas.

-ves eso te pasa por tratar de meterse con bella- le dijo su novia.

-q nos cuentas de nuevo hermanito?- dijo Alice mirando a su hermano mientras este se sentaba a mi lado como siempre.

-nada Emmet y sus excusas por llegar tarde ya no son tan divertidas- dijo tomando de su bebida.

-Chicos hablamos al rato tengo q recoger unos libros y devolverlos a la biblioteca- dije mientras me colocaba de pie.

-yo te acompaño bells tengo q buscar un libro- dijo Jass mientras se dirigía a mi.

En el camino a la biblioteca fue muy tranquilo estar con Jasper siempre era así me calmaba después de estar al lado de Edward.

-así.. q .. Cuando piensas decirle?- dijo un Jasper un poco nervioso. Mientras nos dirigíamos a clases.

-decirle q a quien?- pregunte confusa.

-Pues q te gusta y mucho Edward- dijo mas tranquilo.

-COMO SABES ESO?-dije con los ojos como platos- O ya se la bocaza de Alice! La voy a matar- dije muy enojada.

-no calma bells, ella no me dijo nada- dijo tratando de calmarme- es q siempre os veo igual y se q entraste en su clase por el, tu querías esperar otro año por entrar a la clase del prof bautista, q según recuerdo tu era un genio de la música, y entro a dar clases Edward y de una te inscribiste- al terminar la frase yo estaba con nuevas tonalidades de rojo.

-es q…. yo… -no sabia q responder a eso- esta bien me gusta mucho Edward pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-yo creo q todos se dan cuenta…-pero fue interrumpido por Alice.

-menos Edward por supuesto-termino la enana.

-claro eso ya lo se el ni me determina-dije resaltando lo obvio.

-buuueeeeno yo n..- fue interrumpida por un beso de Jasper, esperen UN BESO? Q demonios?.

-Q pasa entre uds dos?- dije al ver q no terminaban.

-Aaa… yoo.. es q,,, no me pude resistir Alice me gustas mucho y no lo podía aguantar mas- dijo jasper muy avergonzado y sonrojado, o por dios hoy es un día muy extraño definitivamente.

-Ya habías tardado demasiado- dijo antes de volverse a lanzar a los labios de jass.

-ok demasiado para mis ojos- volteándome mientras me cubría mis inocentes ojos, y al mismo tiempo chocaba con alguien haciéndome caer, pero no llegue a tocar el piso entonces abrilos ojos para ver alguien q me miraba divertido y me sujetaba mi brazo mientras estaba como a un metro del piso.

-hoo! – Jadee por la sorpresa- gracias E…- pero sentí el piso antes de terminar la frase.

* * *

**Ok no sean malos conmigo soy primeriza en todo lo q refiere a esto de los fics, por fa déjenme su opinión y sugerencias para saber q mejorar y si les gusto.**

**Nos leemos pronto o eso espero**

**Besos**

**Natt**


	2. Mi vida Pov Edward

**Nuevo Capitulo! lo siento tenia muchos problemas con este capitulo no sabia como continuarlo lo tenia a la mitad y no se me ocurria nada, asi que decidí cambiar algunas cosas, ejemplo el summary, no creo q esta historia sirva para un Edward tímido, con Bella Basta, ambos seria una combinación extraña, asi que ps lo cambie un poco y al fin pude terminar con este capitulo.**

**Ha casi se me olvida dedicado a mi primer Review eddieIlove. Gracias!**

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Me encontraba mirando el techo de mi habitación, no había podido dormir bien y todo por estar pensando en que haría para mis clases de guitarra hoy; tenia muy buenos estudiantes, el primero era un niño de 12 que siempre estaba muy animado me recuerda mucho a mi hermana Alice, después estaba una niña de 9 que siempre llega tarde y dura disculpándose toda la clase es muy graciosa en realidad, y por ultimo esta mi alumna favorita, Bella…. Ella es simplemente perfecta, es simple, dedicada, inteligente, graciosa y muy hermosa.

Ella me gusta desde que la vi por primera vez cuando yo acababa de llegar de mi verano en la escuela de música nacional, en la cual estaba tomando clases avanzadas de piano y mi hermana estaba con ella, estaba toda sonrojada y se veía tan tierna con su atuendo que resaltaba su pequeña figura, con su melena castaña recogida y sus labios… bueno ya estoy empezando a divagar, el punto es q siempre que trato de acercarme, es como si ella saliera corriendo y se esconde de mi, nunca puedo estar a solas con ella, es muy frustrante.

A mi me encanta la música desde que tengo memoria mi abuelo nos metió en ese mundo a mi hermana y a mi, aunque con Alice duro mas en convencerla de que estudiara música, de hecho fueron 11 años para que aceptara y fue por que mi primo Emmet nos presento a su novia y cuñado, del cual se que mi hermanita esta guindada; pero no hay mejor tipo que Jasper el es excelente amigo y persona, yo se que el también siente algo por ella aunque no me lo confiese, aun así yo soy el hermano mayor celoso q no quiere que su hermanita crezca; en fin, Emmet dijo que ellos estaban en la academia y como a ella le gusta el canto e intento el piano, pues el resultado fue que terminara por inscribirse también, pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia así que se frustro y se quedo mas nada con el canto, ella es feliz; yo en cambio practique el canto por que era materia obligatoria para poder tocar un instrumento en la academia luna nueva, tome 2 años de guitarra y de piano 4 años (ya que es mi pasión), y ahora tengo es que tomar clases avanzadas o puedo enseñar pero sentía que no era lo mío hasta hace unos meses que oí algo que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Iba a salir con Jasper para ayudarlo a entretener a Emmet por que Rosalie quería hacerle algo sorpresa por su aniversario, pero todavía faltaba como una hora antes de reunirnos, entonces decidí tocar un rato el piano, me arregle y baje a la cocina a saludar a mi mama y mi hermana que eran las únicas en la casa.

-Hola ma- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hola Pulga- le dije a mi hermana- voy a salir dentro de un rato con Jasper y Emmet.

-Querrás decir "voy a entretener a Emmet para que Rosalie pueda prepararle una sorpresa, por que el bobalicon ya se la dio a media noche".

-Bueno pulga diabólica se lo estaba informando a mama no a ti- dije sacándole la lengua gesto q se me pego de ella.

-Edward, querido mandaron otra oferta de la academia luna nueva para que des clases de guitarra, por q no la aceptas estas muy aburrido últimamente, además la pobre academia no da abasto con los profesores que tienen, deberías ayudarlos- dijo mi mama.

-Pues sabes que no me gusta mucho dar clases viste como termine con Alice, nunca le pude enseñar piano-dije recordando esa ves.

-Pero sabes que fue por que tu hermana quería tocar de una vez, tu serias muy buen profesor además harías algo que te apasiona y se lo compartirías a otros.

-No lo se déjame pensarlo- dije agarrando la carta que estaba en el mesón de la cocina, y retirándome a la sala para tocar un rato el piano y despejar mi mente, no estaba seguro de dar clases pero quería empezar a ser mas independiente de mi padre, y ganarme mi propio dinero y gastarlo en lo que yo quisiera.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos de que no me percate de que había alguien mas en la sala, hasta que mi hermana llego corriendo y saltando enzima de esa persona en el sillón opuesto al piano.

-Bella esto esta quedando muy achocolatado!- dijo brincando encima de bella que era esa persona de la que no me había percatado que me estaba oyendo, por lo que me gire de una vez.

-Ja! Hooo..la bella no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, como estas?- dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios, ya que la tenia aquí mismo y de idiota no me di cuenta.

-HAAAAAA! Que mal educado eres Edward! Bella lleva aquí como dos horas! Estamos haciéndole un pastel a Emmet y Rose por su primer año juntos pero bella hizo la mayor parte y.. Bueno luego llego mama con mucho chocolate…. y tuvimos q sacar a bella para q no se lo comiera y poder decorar la torta.. Pero no es el punto como no la ves ni q fuera tan pequeña!-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y sus manos en las caderas con su mirada de "ten cuidado con lo q respondes", sabia que a bella le encantaba el chocolate, por dios siempre veo a Emmet darle uno cuando la hace enojar y se instala en ella una sonrisa gigantesca.

-lo siento mucho de verdad, es q ella estaba tan callada y escondida en el mueble q no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho bella- dije bajando la mirada.

.. te preocupes, de verdad estaba muy concentrada tampoco te vi hasta q comenzases a tocar, me encanto lo que estabas tocando-dijo sonrojándose y bajando un poco la mirada.

-gracias la verdad me gusta mucho- dije sonriéndole y poniéndome de pie para salir de la sala, cuando Alice tiene esa cara de hiperactividad y hace hacer cosas a bella que ella no disfruta mucho, se sale mi lado protector y lo ultimo que necesito es a Alice detrás mío para que yo me le declare a su amiga, suficiente con los otros.

-Buueeeno vamos bella se nos hará tarde para la clase de canto, y además tienes q empezar a mirar que instrumento quieres aprender a tocar- dijo Alice jalándola del brazo.

-Alice sabes q quiero la guitarra pero no hay muchos cupos- dije mirándola desconcertada.

-Bella esta en la academia?- dije extrañado, nunca me percate de eso.

-Claro tiene un año y un poco mas, canta excelente- dijo Alice mirándola con orgullo.

-no lo dudo, bueno me tengo q ir un placer hablar con uds pero tengo q resolver algo importante- dije saliendo de la casa, teniendo ahora un muy grande buen motivo para ir a la academia luna nueva, y si tenia que dar clases para estar cerca de ella lo haría.

Agarre la carta que me dio mama y me dirigí allá para discutir mis horarios y esperaba que bella quedara en mi clase.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Y así fue como termine dando clases en la academia, los lunes tengo guitarra y los miércoles enseño piano, en realidad es gratificante transmitirle tus conocimientos a otras personas y mas mis alumnos todos siempre llegan emocionados y con ganas de aprender, al paso que van me van a superar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Disfruto mucho enseñar y cuando vi que Bella estaba en cola para guitarra la tome como alumna de una vez y ella nunca puso resistencia o quiso cambiarme por otro profesor que era lo que mas me temía.

La primera clase me sentía muy emocionado al fin estaría solo con ella! Así que cuando se iba acercando la hora me puse intranquilo y no sabia que hacer, todos los demás estudiantes fue muy sencillo pero con ella no sabia realmente q hacer o por donde empezar. Y ella creo que estuvo incomoda la mayoría del tiempo además estaba muy nerviosa y coloradita como a mi me gusta.

Con el tiempo descubrí que tiene mucho pánico escénico, por lo que idee un plan para, por que el estar tan nerviosa en mi presencia no estaba siguiendo el plan de estudio requerido, entonces empecé a hablarle, bromear con ella, y sacar temas "sin importancias" mientras ella practicaba lo que le acababa de enseñar para que se relajara y aprendiera bien, y valla que funciona a parte de enseñarla y ser una de las mas adelantadas de mi clase, yo aprendo muchas cosas de ellas, así como que le encanta el sol, el color verde, que ve clases de ingles, no le gusta llamar la atención y muchas cosas.

La primera vez q se me ocurrió preguntarle algo ella se coloco peor de cómo estaba y me preocupe muchísimo:

* * *

**Flash Back**

Bella estaba sacando "una canción"*, y no entendía bn por q no le salía por completo ya que ella se sabia todos los acordes muy bien, entonces puse mi plan en marcha.

-Quieres chocolate?- le pregunte mientras sacaba un Cri-cri* de mi bolsillo, ella me miro con ojos deseosos, y paro de intentar tocar, empezó a temblar y se puso colorada, así q decidí picar mi chocolate por la mitad y tendí mi mano.

-Toma es mi favorito, ya a esta hora viene bien un poco de azúcar no crees?- pregunte deseoso de que se acabara este silencio que estaba poniéndose incomodo.

-haaaaan si, Gracias- dijo susurrando, mientras se colocaba mas roja de lo que estaba si es que era posible, y mordiendo un trozo de su mitad- este también es mi preferido.

-Enserio- pregunte queriendo distraerla aun mas y para que entrara mas en confianza conmigo.

-si todo el q me conoce lo sabe, aunque en verdad es malo para mi ya que lo utilizan en mi contra- dijo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-como podrían hacer eso?-dije mientras me terminaba mi mitad- pero no te me desconcentres mucho sigue tocando lo estas haciendo muy bien- tenia que animarla a seguir tocando pero despejando su mente para q se tranquilizara.

-si tienes razón- dijo asintiendo y tratando de sacar la melodía otra vez- puedo hablar mientras intento- y acto seguido se coloco roja de nuevo mientras reía un poco.

-Bueno pues no has contestado a mi pregunta, como pueden utilizar al pobre chocolate en tu contra?.

-Pues veras tu primo Emmet cuando me saca de mis casillas o la misma Alice, saben que si me regalan una barra gigantesca de Chocolate, preferiblemente este, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo molesta- dijo con una leve cara de resignación y fastidio.

-Es un buen dato para saber cuando te pongas molesta conmigo- dije guiñándole el ojo.

-hoo.. hmm… ps si- y otra ves su adorable sonrojo-Y aquí va otro, gracias a mi gran bocota- lo dijo pero fue muy bajito y creo que no quería que yo escuchara, pero tengo buen oído.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Y así fue como comenzaron nuestras charlas y clases llenas de sonrojos. Era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, y enseñarla era sumamente facil.

-Edwaaaaaaard ya es tarde que tanto piensas- grito mi dulce hermanita mientras asomaba su cabeza la puerta de mi cuarto-Mama dice que bajemos a desayunar para irnos al instituto.

-Esta bien enana ya voy déjame colocarme mis zapatos.

Después del desayuno tome mi auto y me fui a toda prisa ya era muy tarde siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me pongo a pensar en ella, y Alice mi hermana adorada me deja botado mas genial no puede ser, por lo que llegamos en carros diferentes.

-Que hay Edward- me dijo Jasper cuando me baje de mi volvo.

-Nada nuevo, y donde están todos?-pregunte al notar solo estaba el.

-Pues las chicas ya están en sus clases y Emmet llego después q Rosalie por lo que fue a buscarla.

-pfff ya estoy cansado de cubrir a Emmet, le podrías decir q ya no se que decir, por favor? Tu vas cerca de hay yo voy hacia el otro lado- le suplique.

-Esta bien pero si se me hace tarde por culpa tuya y de Emmet me la tienen q recompensar- dijo amenazándome con su dedo.

-Claro que si Jazzie- le dije tratando de imitar el tono de mi hermana, la cual es la única que el deja que le llame así, y Salí corriendo a mis clases.

-YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE CULLEN!- dijo ya a lo lejos.

Después de dar otra escusa por Emmet por q el tonto llego tarde como cosa rara, pase una mañana tranquila y después de las siguientes cuatro horas llego el almuerzo, al fin era la primera hora que veía a Bella, claro no sola pero algo es algo.

-aun no te hemos visto tocar- dijo Emmet sin darse cuenta que yo estaba acercándome a ellos por detrás de el.

-Pues tu sabes lo q me cuesta mostrarme ante los demás, es así como el canto poco a poco voy perdiendo mi pánico- dijo Bella mientras comía de su manzana.

-Seee claro, no será q no prestas atención por el guapo profesor?- dijo Emmet y me lo podía imaginar alzando sus cejas sucesivamente.

-Ho Emmet me halagas no sabia q fueras Bi!- dije muy divertido y haciéndolo quedar mal, eso te pasa por meterte con mi pobre estudiante.

-Pe.. pe..pero si yo .. yo- trato de decir un Emmet desconcertado, "toma esa, ahora aprenderás a no meterte mi bella" pensé muy divertido, hoo! Realmente estoy enloqueciendo reclamándola como mía así sea mas nada en mi mente, estoy mal, muy mal.

-ves eso te pasa por tratar de meterse con bella- le dijo su novia.

-q nos cuentas de nuevo hermanito?- dijo Alice mirándome mientras me sentaba al lado de Bella.

-nada Emmet y sus excusas por llegar tarde ya no son tan divertidas- dije tomando de mi bebida.

-Chicos hablamos al rato tengo q recoger unos libros y devolverlos a la biblioteca- dijo Bella retirándose de la mesa.

-yo te acompaño Bells tengo q buscar un libro- dijo Jasper dirigiéndose con ella a la salida.

-Bueno chicos me encanta estar con uds pero tengo que hacer algo importante y ya se como obligarlo a dar el primer paso- Dijo mi hermana poniéndose de pie con un brillo malicioso en la mirada y se fue por donde se habían ido Jasper y bella.

-Yo apuesto a que terminan siendo novios-Salio Emmet de la nada.

-HA? Quienes? Me perdí- Dije muy confuso.

-Pues tu hermana y mi hermano-Contesto Rose.

-Como rayos saben que va a pasar eso?- dije todavía mas confuso por sus afirmaciones.

-Simple tu hermana estaba babeando por Jass y el es un gran y leal amigo- Dijo Rose terminándose su bebida.

-Primero como sabes q iba a pasar eso? Y segundo que tiene que ver eso de Jasper?- de verdad que cada vez me vuelven mas loco estos "amigos".

-Primero: ella va a hacer que mi hermana se le declare o tome la iniciativa tratando de revelar que te gusta; es demasiado evidente debo agregar, Bella. Todos sabemos que por ella aceptaste dar clases- dijo Ross quitándole importancia.

-Pues si tan obvio fuera ella ya se habría dado cuenta, pero por si no lo has notado me tiene como miedo, que se yo!- dije al borde de mi paciencia, suficiente tenia conmigo mismo.

-Vamos Eddie es obvio que ambos se gustan y pues lo que pasa es que Bells es muy tímida- Dijo Emmet.

-Si claro por eso sale corriendo cada vez q me le acerco- dije con fastidio, ellos siempre trataban de hacer creer eso, si fue cierto entonces por que con Emmet y Jasper no le molestaba estar sola y hacer tonterías con ellos que muchas veces la dejaban en la mira de muchos del instituto, hay si no salía la tímida y avergonzada Bella, y al día siguiente como si nada.

-Típico de Bella huir- Creí escuchar de Rosalie- Hay olvídalo Emm déjalo que sigan siendo ciegos se den cuenta ellos mismo- dijo con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Pero amor ellos tienen….-Escuché decir a Emmet mientras ambos salían del comedor

-Son imposibles- dije mientras saliendo del comedor y mientras me dirigía a mi próxima clase, vi como ¡HO DIOS MIO! Ese era Jasper comiéndose a mi hermana? Tenia que tener una muy pronta charla con ese "amigo" mío.

Y mientras me dirigía hacia allá vi como Bella tropezaba con sus propios pies y me dirigí a evitarlo, pero Emmet se me adelanto.

-hoo! – Jadeo Bella mientras un divertido Emmet la miraba con malicia- gracias E…- pero fue soltada por Emmet para caer al piso, esta vez mas Suave de lo que seria si no fuera por el gran bobalicon de mi primo.

-No hay por q Bells- Y salio corriendo, mas le valía por que sino yo mismo me encargaría de darle su merecido, como se atreve a dejarla caer?

-HAYYYY EMMET McCARTY YA VERAS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!- Dijo una Bella muy enfadada tratando de seguir a Emmet.

No puede evitar reírme de la situación mientras me dirigía a mis clases ya hablaría después con Jasper.

* * *

**Bueno y que les pareció? Malo, bueno pasable hay, que puedo mejorar no se comenten SIIII? *-***

***Una canción es el titulo de la canción muy extraño en realidad lo se creo q es de esa novela mexicana rebelde era para adolescente, nunca me gusto, pero cuando me estaban intentando enseñar a tocar la guitarra me dieron unos acordes y un golpe para tocarlos y cuando lo logre me dijeron que era una canción cuando pregunte el nombre y no me decían sino "una Canción me frustre hasta q ya no fue divertido y salio una fan de ellos "pues así se llama la canción nunca viste rebelde " no tengo nada en contra de esa telenovela, pero siempre he sido mas de películas y caricaturas.**

***Cri-Cri es un chocolate con volitas crujientes que venden aquí en Venezuela no se si lo conocen o lo venden en otro lado. Pero a mi me encanta, por mi me casaría con el, bueno no me lo comería y no duraría mucho nuestra unión XD**

**Nos leemos pronto o eso espero**

**Besos**

**Natt**


End file.
